The present invention relates to dough-forming apparatus and methods and more particularly, to apparatus and methods of forming dough into toroid shapes.
Mechanical apparatus for the forming of dough into toroid shapes is not new. Moreover, apparatus specifically designed for forming of bagels is known in the art.
Products formed from dough typically have unique characteristics which depend upon the type of dough and the method of forming. Bagels are characterized by being toroid-shaped and being optimally formed with a minimum of working of the dough. Typically, bagel forming apparatus moves a dough ribbon between a cylindrical mandrel and a forming cup being a cylinder of a larger diameter.
In such forming apparatus according to the prior art, sufficient working must be employed to join free ends. This is because the mandrel must be supported in some manner. Typically, the dough ribbon is placed around the mandrel in a U-shape and worked towards the unsupported end by a plurality of cup-shaped forming members with sufficient working to cause the free ends of the U-shaped dough ribbon to come into proximity and join together. The necessity for working the dough sufficiently to join the free ends creates a bagel which is tougher than it could be if a lesser amount of working were employed.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for the forming of bagels or the like comprising a toroid of formed dough wherein no free ends requiring joining are created whereby the forming operation can be accomplished with a minimum of working of the dough.